Published aeronautical charts, such as, for example, Instrument Approach Procedure (IAP) charts, Standard Terminal Arrival (STAR) charts, Standard Instrument Departure (SID) charts, Departure Procedures (DP), terminal procedures, approach plates, and the like, depict and describe the procedures for operating aircraft at or in the vicinity of an airport, runway, or other landing and/or departure location. These charts graphically illustrate and describe the specific procedure information and instructions (e.g., minimum descent altitudes, minimum runway visual range, final course or heading, relevant radio frequencies, missed approach procedures) to be followed or otherwise utilized by a pilot for executing a particular aircraft procedure. These charts are typically provided by a governmental or regulatory organization, such as, for example, the Federal Aviation Administration in the United States. Traditionally, a pilot would maintain copies of these printed charts for the various possible airports that the pilot may encounter during operation of the aircraft. For example, for worldwide operation, there are as many as 17,000 charts.
Electronic displays in many modern flight deck displays (or cockpit displays) are eliminating the need to maintain paper charts for the various procedures that a pilot may need to execute. However, the size of the electronic display inside an aircraft cockpit is often limited due to the number of instruments and human-machine interface elements inside the cockpit (e.g., joysticks, knobs, buttons, and the like) along with the need for the pilot to have an unobstructed view outside the aircraft. Furthermore, some of the display area on the electronic display may be utilized or reserved for other processes (e.g., primary flight displays, synthetic vision displays, vertical situation displays, flight management windows, and the like). As a result of these display constraints along with the quantity of information contained on the procedure charts, it is difficult to display all of the desired procedure information for operating the aircraft in a clear and uncluttered manner.